It Has Always Been
by stella-pegasi
Summary: Sheppard and his team gate to a planet where they discover a culture practicing a heinous ritual. Sheppard vows to put an end to the practice, but can he stop it in time to save precious lives


**Title:** **It Has Always Been**

**Author**: _stella_pegasi_

**Rating: **K +

**Genres: **Angst, drama

**Word Count: **998

**Spoilers: **None – Story set post-Season Five

**Warnings:** Very dark subject matter implied; no violence. No physical whump, only emo and angst.

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex.

**Summary:** Sheppard and his team gate to a planet where they discover a culture practicing a heinous ritual. Sheppard vows to put an end to the practice, but can he stop it in time to save precious lives.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Author's Notes:** Written for sga_lfws community on LiveJournal. LFWS # 4 Round 3. The prompt was: _Conflicts Challenge II: Man vs. Society;_ word count: 1000; Must include entire team.

**

* * *

**

It Has Always Been

_By Stella_pegasi_

"Prefect Rupera, this ritual cannot continue. If you don't end this madness, I will."

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's green eyes were black with fury. Standing before the Counsular on Melia, he had spent the last four hours pleading with the Prefect and Counsuls to abandon their heinous ritual. The Prefect's cavalier demeanor regarding their abhorrent practice was only fueling Sheppard's rage.

"Colonel Sheppard, I realize to an off-worlder our customs appear barbaric. Each and every life that is lost remains precious to us, but this is our way. It is not for you to interfere."

The Prefect stepped off the dais, "You and the others from Atlantis are welcome to stay and stand with us, colonel. We celebrate the lives of those lost after the ceremony; you may pay your respects to the families then."

"Did you comprehend anything I've told you these last few hours? The Wraith are no longer a threat, I explained why they have no need to feed on humans. This ceremony was barbaric when the Wraith constituted a viable threat. Now, you're simply committing murder." Sheppard's voice was measured but angry.

Counsul Xenur spoke, "Colonel, what you say is impossible. The Wraith are monsters, they are not alive, they are the harvest of the dead, existing by stealing the life force of the living. We have saved our people all these eons by maintaining a low population level. They do not cull from small herds."

Sheppard scoffed, "The Wraith never culled Melia because your planet is too remote. The Melians you lost to the Wraith were off-world when culled. Yet you've murdered innocents to prevent the Wraith from coming where they were never planning to come."

"Colonel, it is and it has always been. This matter is closed for discussion."

Sheppard's fury simmered, "Prefect, we will stay. However, I will not subject my female team member to this ceremony. I will escort her to the Ring of Life so that she may return to Atlantis." The Prefect smiled, nodding to the colonel as he exited the hall.

* * *

The team had arrived through the Melian gate a few hours before, discovering a quaint village with whitewashed buildings and brightly-hued, fragrant flower gardens. The town square was crowded with people including several young couples holding infants. Teyla was the first to sense that something was very, very wrong. The young women were crying, the young men attempting to console them.

Approaching the group, Teyla inquired about the reason for their sorrow; she returned to her teammates pale and shaken.

"Teyla? You OK, what's going on?" Sheppard was concerned.

Her dark eyes brimming with tears, she explained, "Those infants, they are girls, and they are going to be sacrificed at sunrise tomorrow. By keeping the number of women able to reproduce limited, their population will remain small, and they believe the Wraith will not come."

Sheppard had immediately demanded to speak to the government leaders. Taken before the Counsular, where his pleas for them to cease the unnecessary and despicable infanticide fell on deaf ears, he decided it was time to act.

* * *

The Atlantians had not slept; what was to occur in less than an hour weighed heavily on their souls. Ronon stared into the night sky, not speaking. Rodney had been alternately agitated and silent throughout the night. Sheppard sat on the railing of the balcony outside of the room they were sharing at the Counsular. He couldn't tear his gaze from the platform in the town square where the ceremony would take place.

Rodney walked over to Sheppard, "John, do you think Teyla was able to find him?"

"I don't know, Rodney. It's a long shot, but I hope so."

Ronon whispered, "The first person that tries to harm one of those little girls dies." Neither of his companions contradicted him.

They waited in the darkness until the Melians began to arrive in the square. Sheppard left the balcony without saying a word, Rodney and Ronon followed.

The inky black sky was fading to a deep sapphire blue as the parents arrived with their daughters, the mothers sobbing, the fathers' stoic but devastated. The sedated babies were quiet. Sheppard's heart was pounding; his senses numb as he watched the young families climb the steps onto the platform.

Rodney slipped next to Sheppard, his voice trembling, "Where are they?" Before Sheppard could reply, three jumpers uncloaked overhead.

Prefect Rupera rushed toward Sheppard. "Colonel Sheppard, I demand to know what the meaning of this is; I warned you not to interfere."

One of the jumpers landed and the ramp descended; Teyla was the first person Sheppard spotted, she smiled and nodded yes. Sheppard turned to the Prefect, "You wouldn't listen to me, perhaps you will listen to him."

Exiting the jumper accompanied by Teyla and several Marines were three Wraith, Todd and two male members of his hive. The Melians began to panic and run until Ronon fired his blaster into the air, halting them in their tracks. Sheppard ran onto the platform.

"These Wraith are harmless, they are no longer to able feed on humans. We attempted to explain this to the Counsular, but they would not listen to reason. You can now see the truth for yourself, show them."

Todd and the other two Wraith displayed their right palms to the people. The Melians gasped as they realized the feeding portals were gone.

Prefect Rupera cautiously approached Todd, "It is true then, you and those like you can no longer feed on humans?"

Todd nodded, "Yes, the Wraith no longer cull owing to Atlantis' treatments."

The Prefect turned to his people, "There will be no more ceremonies; no child will die today."

As the Melians started to celebrate, Sheppard escorted a young couple and their daughter to Todd. Both parents were crying, the father spoke, "Thank you for coming; you saved our daughter." Todd bowed his head.

Turning, Todd glared at Sheppard, "Harmless, Sheppard? I believe, you owe me."

Sheppard grinned, "I certainly do."

_The end_


End file.
